


A Princess and Her Knight

by agirlwithhermindset



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole ex boyfriend, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Reader, If you aren't patient you might not wanna read this, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reid is gonna save the day, This is a really slow story, Violence, possibly eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwithhermindset/pseuds/agirlwithhermindset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say there's no safer place than home, believable, right? But, that quickly becomes false when you're abducted in your sleep. You're scared and worried about what might happen to you. Hope begins to leave your thoughts, maybe you're going to die without anyone searching for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries, oh geez. 
> 
> Hello! This is a Reid/Reader fic, but it's most likely gonna be awhile before the reader meets him. I don't know exactly how long I want this to be, but expect around 10+? It's gonna include some really violent things, but it'll all get better when the FBI BAU saves you! I promise that, just make it through this hell for now. 
> 
> This first chapter is also more like a Prologue, oops.

It was 11:30 P.M. on a Thursday night. You had been watching reruns of NCIS since you came home from work three hours ago. The TV was the loudest thing in your entire apartment, and even that was only on four volume wise. The couch was so comfortable that you were beginning to find yourself drifting off. After your eyelids fell down a few more times, you sat up and rubbed your eyes, yawning as you used the remote control to turn off the TV. Rising from the couch where you could have fell asleep, you glanced around your small apartment. The kitchen light was the only one you had to worry about turning off before heading straight to bed. Your eyes gazed over to the front door, locked with the deadbolt in place. Nodding your head silently with a slight smile on your lips, you approached the hallway that led to your bedroom. Thankfully the kitchen was on the way there and your left hand lazily swiped down on the light switch.

You continued to dragged your body, which was quickly becoming deadweight, to your bedroom. You began to think about how soft your pillows were and how warm your blankets were, blissfully sighing as flopped onto the mattress. God, it was even nicer than you remembered. Soon enough, you were out, peacefully sleeping in your safe, warm bed. 

... Maybe not as safe as you thought it was.


	2. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more safe bed, no more comfortable clothes; just you chained up in some basement with a pounding headache. The worst is yet to come.

You awoke to a high-pitched ringing in your ears followed by your entire head throbbing. Your eyelashes fluttered, a groan escaping your lips as your vision was filled with nothing but darkness. You began to sit up, your hands touching what seemed to be the floor. It was cold and smooth, so that's what you assumed it to be, however you couldn't see a thing. The ringing in your ears dissipated and left your own heartbeat to be the only thing you could hear. Raising a hand up to the side of your head which was still pounding, you heard chains. 

You hadn't realized your wrists were restrained until then. The noise had caused you to stop all movements, including the rising and falling of your chest. Your gaze shifted down to your wrist, only if you could see anything would that be useful. Tugging your arm forward, you found your hand stopping right in front of your face. The chain restricted it from going any farther.

What the fuck? Where the fuck were you? You were just home! You had gone to bed and now... Your gaze moved away from your wrist, your heartbeat was even louder now as anxiety began to build up in you. Had you actually been kidnapped from your own place? That's fucking insane, no way! No possible fucking way. You made sure that your front door was locked! How could someone have-- 

Light suddenly streamed into the darkened room which nearly blinded you due to how bright it was. The creaking of a door hinge causing your heart to skip a beat. Gazing over to the direction where the light and sound came from with squinted eyes, your hands rose up to shield some brightness away. Everything was blurry, but you could see the silhouette of what seemed to be a person? Other than that, your eyes were still adjusting and couldn't exactly focus onto anything. 

The door slowly began to shut behind the person and then another sudden light shocked you. The lights in the room flickered on, this only caused your eyes to squeeze shut quickly. A grunt escaped your lips, why the fuck was it so bright? It didn't take long for the pain coming from your eyes to fade, and once it did, you slowly batted your lashes and jumped at the sight of the person now right in front of you. 

Blue jeans and casual work shoes. You looked up, but the light kept you from fully seeing his face. This changed quickly when he crouched down to match your height. Your eyes widened at the sight of your recent ex-boyfriend. "Jason! I'm so glad to see you! I-I don't know where I am, you have to get me out of he--" You cried out, only to be interrupted by a finger to your lips. 

"You're not going anywhere, (Y/N)," He purred, his right hand moved up to run through your hair while the left one walked down to your collarbone. His glossy green eyes followed his left hand, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He resembled a hungry, wild animal and it was quite frightening. 

He... He couldn't have been the one who kidnapped you-- That wasn't Jason, you knew him! You spent two years with him! He wouldn't! He couldn't...

You swallowed hard and moved your hands forward, but you stopped when your outfit caught your eye. It was more of what your outfit wasn't. It wasn't what you fell asleep in, at least you didn't remember wearing _this_. A red bra with a white lace design all over the cup and straps, along with matching underwear. It was something Jason had bought you on your first anniversary. 

How the fuck did you...? Maybe he _was_ insane. It was possible for someone to hide something like that. Especially since the two of you never lived together. 

"You always looked so pretty in this. Such a shame you only wore it on special occasions," He sighed, his right hand moving out of your hair and down to your cheek. He cupped it, so tender... So lovingly. "I promise I'll take care of you, I'll treat you well, I won't break your heart." The last part was spat out, anger obvious behind it. His hand then moved down to your neck, his fingers tightening around the soft flesh. The pressure was intense, it caused to you grasp at his wrist with both of your hands. All the air was being stripped from your lungs as you whined for him to let go. 

His nose crinkled as he leaned in close, the tips of your noses barely touching as he growled out two words that sent shivers down your spine: **You're _mine_.** His tight grip loosened and he stood up, glaring down at you for a few seconds before a large smirk came to his lips at the sound of you struggling to regain your breath. Before you could say anything, he had already made his way back to the stairs. He glanced back at you once more, the smirk still prominent on his lips as his finger flipped the lights off and shut the basement door behind him in one quick motion. 

You were alone in the dark once again, but this time... More terrified than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep leaving these at cliffhangers, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> It's midnight here, this might have typos or some isues but... I hope you guys like!


	3. Better Safe Than Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe watching all those episodes of NCIS will help you get out of this horrendous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm gonna admit I'm making this all up as I go like where is this even going??? Lmao, I'm a mess. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for all the kudos! I'm so glad you all like this! I didn't expect so much positive feedback! I hope you enjoy all of my cliffhangers haha

So many thoughts were rushing through your head, you could barely hear your erratic heartbeat over them. What was he going to do with you? Why did it have to be you? You weren't his first girlfriend... Oh, God. Did he do this to anyone else? How the hell did he even get into your apartment? 

You tugged your right wrist up, groaning at the sound the chain left to ring through your ears. Your head still hurt, it felt like you had been hit with something. Maybe he hit you over the head to make sure you didn't put up a fight? You still couldn't believe that Jason could have done something like this. This wasn't him. He was sweet and caring, not a monster. He wasn't crazy.

This was a dream, it had to be! You couldn't actually be chained up in Jason's basement. You were in complete denial. Unbelievable, that's what this entire situation was! Just a dream, just a dream. 

With that thought, you pinched your left arm with your right hand and flinched at the pain. It was that point where you began to freak out. Your breathing picked up, becoming quick and sharp inhales. You were having a panic attack. Even more thoughts began to swirl through your head and you had to shut your eyes to force them away--or at least try to. Bringing your knees up to your chest, you wrapped your arms around them tightly and felt fat, hot tears slide down your cheeks. 

You were beyond scared, more so than you could remember yourself being. You needed to calm down, you hyperventilating was causing a lightheaded feeling. You were going to pass out if you didn't even your breathing. Digging your nails into your calves, you began to inhale deeply. It hitched in your throat, but you ignored that. You needed to focus on breathing. 

Inhale...  
Exhale...

You did this a few times before you began to breathe normally once again. Your grip on your calves loosened, your body was beginning to relax. You were as calm as you were going to get, maybe now was a good time to see how far you could roam with these chains restricting you. Your eyes opened up and your hands rubbed away tears that were beginning to dry on your face before moving down to the ground. They helped you get up onto your feet, but quickly moved out into the air to stabilize yourself when you nearly lost your balance. You felt weak, your knees almost buckled when you began to think you had regained your balance. Taking in another deep breath, you told yourself _you can do this_ as you took a step forward. 

The sound of the chains reminded you of nails on a chalkboard. They made you shudder, but you shook your head to get your thoughts back together. You had to be strong, you had to get out of here. You nodded your head at this thought, the corners of your mouth curving up slightly as you took another step forward. Your arms were wearily extended in front of you, making sure that you wouldn't collide with a wall. It was so dark, you wished there was some form of light somewhere. Something, anything to help you see where the hell you were going... But there wasn't a single stream of light, so you were left to the rest of your other senses. 

Touch, sound, taste, and smell. 

Well, you couldn't exactly feel anything but nothingness. Other than the chains, you could hear a TV or something upstairs...? It was muffled, and wasn't going to be able to help you. You had a bitter taste in your mouth... and a hint of iron? Most likely your own blood. It smelt... Floral. Had he really made his basement smell like flowers for you? What a creep.

... When did he ever have a basement? You didn't remember seeing it when you came over to his place. Then again, there wasn't much you remembered when you came over to his place other than the taste of his tongue. 

Get back on track, (Y/N). You can't let those thoughts take over, not now. You could be in grave danger. What if he planned on killing you? Would he even be able to do that to you? Murder... So inhuman. You didn't want to think about that, it made your stomach churn. 

You let out a yelp when your toes collided with something hard and cold. You stumbled backwards and ended up falling with a thud, which didn't help your headache at all. You groaned loudly, cradling your foot in one hand while the other rubbed at your head. If there was pain in your tailbone from the fall, you couldn't feel it over the amount of pain you were already in. What the fuck did you run into?! 

You waited a few more seconds before slowly scooting forward, your arms outstretched to try and feel at what you injured your foot on. You jumped slightly when your fingers touched something... Plush? Plush and hard. What the fuck...? You felt around a bit more and realized what you were injured by was a bed. 

... A bed? What, hold on, what the fuck? Why weren't you in the bed in the first place? You woke up on the cold basement floor... And there was a bed you could have been on? Whatever. Beginning to get back up onto your feet, both your head and your foot throbbing, you decided laying down on a bed would be much more comforting than the floor. But... Fucking hell, the chains. They stopped you from being able to lay down. 

Could this get any fucking worse?!

Upon that thought, the basement door opened up again. The lights flickered on once more, causing you to grimace and place your hands over your eyes. Jason made his way down the stairs, shutting the door behind him while a sigh escaped his lips. "Darling, now isn't time for you to sleep," His voice was smooth and gentle, he seemed... almost caring, definitely not nearly as angry as he was when he left less than 20 minutes ago. 

Once your eyes began to adjust again to the sudden amount of light, you moved your hands down and looked up at him. He wasn't very far from you, around 10 feet were between the two of you and he was still lessening that space. Fear shot back up into you. Sure, he looked friendly, but you had no idea what he was even capable of. You didn't think he was capable of kidnapping someone! What else did he hide from you? 

"You look scared, baby. There's no reason to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you," He stated. You began to relax, that was until he finished. "As long as you obey me," He continued with a dark grin on his lips. 

He was only four feet away now, much too close for your comfort. You swallowed hard and began to back up, glancing over your shoulder to make sure you weren't going to trip over the chains. The sight of you backing up only made Jason frown. His eyes softened and his hands reached out towards you while he followed you with small steps, "Baby, as long as you obey me, I won't hurt you! I know you'll be a good girl." He clarified as if you didn't understand him the first time. 

Of course you understood him; the way those words made your skin crawl... You couldn't believe he thought you were just going to comply to him. Why would you? He kidnapped you! But... Kidnap victims showed in all the crime shows you watched were more likely to live if they complied. This made you want to vomit, but he could possibly kill you. You were chained up in his basement... The only person who would worry about your absence was your boss. What if Jason contacted her with your email and made up some bullshit reason for you not showing up to work tomorrow? 

Even if you didn't want to, maybe obeying him was what you had to do to get out of here alive. 

Stopping in your tracks, you shut your eyes tightly and bit down roughly into your bottom lip. You balled up your hands, your knuckles turning white from how horrific this idea was. "Fine," You nodded your head and opened up your eyes to look at him with a dark glare, "I'll obey." 

Those words caused his lips to curve up into a large grin. He approached you and cupped your cheek with one hand while the other delicately tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, leaning in close to whisper into your ear, "Good girl."


	4. Obey Your Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to upload this chapter. I got intense writer's block towards the end. But, here you are! I decided not to make a detailed rape scene, but it's definitely implied. I just thought you guys wouldn't be too interested if it was with Jason? If this becomes a long story, I will include one with Reid!!

This idea was proving to be everything but pleasant. The way his fingers felt against your skin, how filthy his presence truly was... However, you knew you had to go along with his ploy. You would play along, but the minute that you had the opportunity to get out of here, you weren't going to waste time thinking twice. This wasn't a game to you, you knew your life was in his hands. If you made one wrong move, it could result in you being injured furthermore or even worse... Killed. 

_Stop thinking that way, it's not going to help right now_. You had to remind yourself to be strong. You wouldn't let him break you. 

Jason's hands slid down your body and his face buried itself into the nook of your neck. His warm breath shot a shiver up your spine, your hands wanting to wrap themselves around his throat-- **No**. If you did that, how would you get free from these vile chains? Play nice. That's all you can do right now. 

He began to place kisses on your neck, humming quietly to himself as his hands ran to your back. His touch was so nauseating. The way his lips pressed against your soft skin and the way his body was flush against yours. You could feel bile rising from your stomach. The only way to stop it from coming up was to swallow hard and hope it stayed down. And closing your eyes didn't seem to make the situation any more bearable, so you'd just have to pull through this. 

What caused your eyes to shoot open was something you weren't expecting. He had began to inch away from your body, examining it closely--mainly the restricted areas of it. You looked up at him, watching his gaze mindfully. That was when he reached behind him and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Where the hell did he get his hands on those? They weren't the cheap kind you could get at a sex shop, they looked similar to those police were issued. Oh God, they didn't actually sell those to the public, did they? Why the fuck would someone need those?! 

He moved a hand up and ran his thumb across your bottom lip, smiling fondly at you, "Baby, these will make it much easier for us to have fun." Your attention then directed itself to his hand holding the cuffs and a frown trickled onto your lips. 

"Why do I need to have any restraints?" You asked with a furrowed brow. This must have triggered something in him because his soft expression immediately turned menacing and his behavior became hostile. He stepped down onto your chains which caused you suddenly fall to his feet. His free hand gripped your hair and he growled lowly at you, "You haven't **earned** that yet, pet. You need to prove to me you won't leave again before I allow that." 

You knew Jason, you knew how he talked and that last part... It felt so... _Scripted_.

You couldn't think about it too long, the pain from him pulling at your hair was making your headache unbearable! You had almost forgotten about it, until then. "Please, I'm sorry, Jason! I won't ask again!" The pain made you cry out, tears blurring your vision as your hands tried to push his away. 

His glare felt as if it were burning holes through your flesh. You didn't know how much longer you could handle the pain he was causing you. Thankfully, as quickly as he had changed before, he did again. His fingers loosened on your hair and his foot removed itself from the chains. The glare shifted to a softer look, your well-being seeming to be his main concern because he looked at you like a husband would to his wife. He knelt himself down to your height and cupped your cheeks, a large frown appearing on his lips as he spoke, "I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but you have to learn. Otherwise...? This could get really ugly, and trust me, neither of us wants that." 

It was hard to believe that this was the same man who kidnapped you, but it was even harder to believe this was the same man you were once in love with. This wasn't the Jason you loved, sure the caring side was, but... Not the other side. Not the abusive side. 

The end of the relationship was unfair for both of you. It wasn't that either of you stopped loving each other, it was that life just got in the way. For you it was work, being promoted has its pros and cons. You had to work longer hours and barely had any free time, it made seeing someone difficult. For him it was family. His father was diagnosed with throat cancer a few months after your promotion. It was all becoming too much for you two to handle. A mutual breakup. Yet, he made it seem like it was your doing that you broke up. 

None of this made sense. Jason wouldn't do this. He was the kind of boyfriend who would ask to kiss you for the first time. He would give you his jacket in the pouring rain and leave himself soaking wet just to make sure you were okay. This **wasn't** Jason. This couldn't be Jason. It wasn't possible. 

Click. The sound of the handcuffs being put into place caused you to snap out of your thoughts. Your gaze drifted down to your wrists which were now bound together instead of separately. He must have undone the previous restraints while you were trying to process this entire situation. Your lips curved down into a frown, was he really still thinking about sex? Yes, he was young and attractive, but you weren't going to be sexually attracted to someone who kidnapped you and was keeping you hidden in a basement. 

Surprised once again by another one of his actions, this being him scooping you up into his arms, you jumped a little and flicked your wrists slightly. The cuffs were tight, it was obvious that Jason had no idea what he was doing when he put them on you. The feeling of your skin rubbing against the metal made your frown only deepen. There was no way you were going to get out of these without him taking them off, and he wasn't going to do that anytime soon. 

Laying you down on the bed, he also hopped on, but only to straddle you and make you feel even more trapped than you already were. His warmth was welcoming yet repulsive. Wearing little to nothing made you crave for it, however, you couldn't help wanting to shove him off of your body. You felt so helpless underneath him, which caused the knot in your stomach to tighten at every move he made whether it be large or small. 

He leaned down and you were caught off guard by his scent. Bergamot mixed with lavender and apple undertones. Subtle, not overwelming. It was... Blissful. It brought back memories. Nights out together, mornings wrapped warmly in his sheets, borrowed sweatshirts--It was all too much to think about, especially with his lips at your neck and his hands tugging off your panties. 

What had happened to the Jason you used to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to LOVE the next chapter, I know you will. Prepare yourself for our favorite FBI team!


	5. We've Got A Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The F.B.I. is on a case where two girls have been raped and murdered. No evidence that they had been kidnapped, meaning no one knew they were gone before they were found dead... This might be a problem, seeing as you lived in the same town and were kidnapped and raped by your ex-boyfriend. Could you be the next victim the team is trying to save?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late and so short. I've had horrible writer's block. Next chapter I hope will be longer. I'm trying to keep this going somewhere. Hopefully you all enjoy! And, I'm sorry it's so short.

F.B.I. Behavioral Analysis Unit  
Quantico, Virginia 

"Susan Kartrin and Lily Noir, both found on the shore of Springton Lake in Pennsylvania one month apart. Both had very few defensive wounds and the cause of death was single . bullet to the temple. They had been repeatedly raped, but the local coroner found two different sets of DNA," explained a thin blonde who pressed a button on a remote and the screen behind her flashed two pictures of the girls she was talking about. 

The case was being presented to a group of people seated at a round table. Manila folders sat in front of them, their eyes gazing over the file. The next to speak up was a lanky male with short, curly, caramel hair, "Two unsubs, but a different DNA was found on either victim? It's quite rare for this to be two entirely different unsubs, seeing as the girls were murdered the same exact way." He pursed his lips tightly and pushed them to one side and then the other with a furrowed brow. The dark haired female sitting beside him spoke after, "If this unsub has a type, it isn't linked to physical appearance. Susan was redhead while Lily was blonde."

"We can't jump the gun too soon. We could be looking at partners," another male chimed in. He was older, wearing the top buttons of his dress shirt undone compared to the other two male's dressed neatly at the table. As he glanced down at the files, another agent spoke up. "I would rather we not guess whether these murders are related or not until we know more," exclaimed a male with a deep voice, much different in all aspects than the last. His brown orbs glanced around at the rest of the team as he got up from his seat, "Wheels up in 30." With that, all the members hopped up from their seats.

A new murder case that didn't exactly scream serial killer, there was no other way for them to know whether or not this was one killer or multiple. The only way to find this out was to go there and put all the puzzle pieces together. 

SSA Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Penelope Garcia. This was the team the Behavioral Analysis Unit relied on to solve a string of murders or even just one unusual murder. If the local police couldn't figure it out by themselves, they called in the FBI. They were beyond remarkable, they had put away more than 40 people in the past year. With years of training and experience, they were able to help a great amount of people.

They did help people, but there were instances where they couldn't save everyone. They lost people. Their own people, good people, people who didn't deserve to die, but there was nothing they could do. It was in the past and no matter how much they were to beat themselves up over it, nothing could change the past. At the end of the day, they all knew how much good they had done and rarely let the bad slip into their thoughts. 

"Susan lived in an apartment in the middle both emailed their bosses asking for a time off one week before they were found murdered," Garcia spoke through a laptop screen resting on the table that Reid, JJ, and Rossi were sitting at. 

Morgan leaned against the side Reid and JJ were on, looking at the screen with his arms folded over his chest, "Maybe the unsubs are stalking them, they might have known that Susan and Lily were taking time off. They would have been able to easily abduct them without having to worry about raising alert to law inforcement."

The blonde on the screen perked up and pushed up her glasses as she spoke, "I actually found something super creepy when I looked at the emails. They worded the email the same exact way, no difference whatsoever. Word by word, they were the same... Other than their names and their boss', of course." Hotchner glanced up from the file in his hands and furrowed his brow, "Forward the emails to me, Garcia, and cross reference the two victims to see if they had anything in common." Nodding her head quickly once, she obeidently replied with _Can do, Sir_ before pressing a button to end the call. 

As the screen blackened, the rest of the team stirred. Shuffling uncomfortably in his seat, Reid picked up the file that rested in front of him. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and wet his lips before speaking. "What if the two victims didn't send that email? The likelihood that they sent two different emails with the exact same wording is highly unlikely; one in 10 million, to be exact." He looked down at the file and then up at his team. 

Prentiss sipped at her coffee as she walked into the area everyone was at. "One of the unsubs, if we're looking at a team, must be the alpha. He'd be in charge of everything. He could have wrote the emails or made the other male write them," She added.

"Whether this is the work of a team or not, another body is going to show up soon," Morgan concluded. Hotchner's lips pursed together and he gazed over at his team, "Morgan, Prentiss, talk to the parents, see if the victims knew each other. Rossi, Reid, look over the crime scene. JJ and I will get started on the profile."


	6. Earning His Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for posting chapters so late, rip me. I took a break from writing and my Criminal Minds binge on Netflix for awhile, but hopefully I'll be uploading more frequently again soon. On another note, thank you all for the support. Your kudos and comments seriously help me get back into writing!

Traumatizing, that was the only way to explain what had happened to you. Every time you closed your eyes all you could see was Jason on top of you. All you could feel was his hands all over your body. You felt dirty. You wanted a shower, all you wanted to feel on your skin was a pair of sweats and a comfy, cotton t-shirt. But all you did feel was filth. 

You turned over onto your side at the sound of him fixing his belt. Your body was a temple that you once gave him permission to enter, but now he had just forced his way in. The way your body reacted to it... It made you feel disgusting. You didn't even think it was rape since you orgasmed. Why would your body betray your mind like that? Don't they work as one?

Jason's hand touching your arm made you flinch and move it out of his reach. Your eyes glared up his way, tears forming in the corners of them. The frown on his lips deepened and he sat down beside your trembling body. He let out a soft sigh and looked up at the ceiling, "I love you, Y/N. I really do, and I'm sorry it had to come to this." He then glanced back over at you and pursed his lips, "Would you like to shower? I still have some clothes you used to borrow whenever you slept here." 

His voice was soft, but it was the last thing you wanted to try and soothe you right now. Shower and clothes were the only two words that caught your attention. You looked over your shoulder at him and swallowed hard, your glare still as strong as ever. At the sight of this, he looked away and cleared his throat, "You can sleep upstairs if you'd like. I didn't want to even keep you down there, but they told me I had to or they'd..." He stopped himself before he could continue and ran a hand up through his hair. The feeling of his sweat caused a laugh to vibrate from his throat and he moved his hand back with a smile. "You always made me so happy, I'm so glad to have you back," He hummed, his hand approaching your face. 

His hand coming close to your face caused you to sit up and growl, "I'm here against my own will, Jason. You need to let me go." You words were harsh enough for his hand to move back. Heaving a sigh, he got up from the bed and shook her head, "I can't do that. Not yet. Let's just go upstairs, alright?" He held out his hand, gesturing for you to take it but the second that you crinkled up your nose at him, he took it back. "I'll uncuff you, but you have to promise not to run," He proclaimed. 

He was acting nicer, but that wasn't much of a surprise to you considering he wasn't an asshole. It just wasn't in his nature to be a complete piece of shit, that's why you fell for him in the first place. He was kind, understanding, easy-going--what the fuck happened to him? 

A shower did sound wonderful, as did clothing. Maybe acting out wasn't going to help you, no matter how much you wanted to kill this son of a bitch for raping you... Maybe the only way to get it of here safely was to abide by his rules. Play nice and when the time comes, listen to your instincts of fight or flight. 

After a minute of thinking, you looked down at your wrists and groaned, "A shower would be nice." You then gazed up at his face and grit your teeth, "Why the hell did you kidnap me, Jason? How the fuck did you even get into my apartment?!" You snapped, growling angrily at him. 

Your tone of voice caused him to jump a bit, obviously not expecting your sudden burst of anger. He pursed his lips and shook his head, "You promised we were inseparable, and I made a vow that I would get you back no matter what it would take." He then looked off towards the steps leading up to the door, "We all made a vow to get our lovers back." His eyes were glossy, he was stuck in thought. You were surprised he let you go off like that, the last time you made such as a peep, he got angry. He seemed to be calming down, opening back up... But...

 _We?_ Who the hell was this _we_ he talking about? He wasn't doing this on his own accord? Were other girls in the same situation at you? Had they gotten out of it alive?! 

You shook the thoughts away as well as you could and lifted your hands up slightly, "Could you undo these, Jason? I won't run, I promise." Another promise you might not keep, and he knew that. However, he didn't snap at you, he just looked back at you and smiled. Nodding his head, he took the key out of his pocket with one hand while the other reached for your restrained wrists. 

You watched him cautiously as he began to undo the handcuffs. Pursing your lips together, you thought about what he could possibly mean when he said _we_. If someone put this idea into his head, it would make much more sense why he was doing this. Was that what this was? Someone had brainwashed him? How could that even happen? 

"What did you mean by _we_ , Jason?" You questioned, coming back to reality when you found yourself too deep in thought. Jason perked up, putting the cuffs and the key into his pocket as he blinked a few times, "What? Did I--" He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Nothing. It's nothing you should worry about." 

He was obviously lying, but you didn't know if you could pull it out of him right now. Maybe if he trusted you more later, you could ask again. You had to earn his trust before you tried to get answers out of him. 

With his help, you got up onto your feet and glanced over at the door. His gaze followed yours and he began leading you out of the basement. His right arm laced around your back and his hand rested on your right shoulder, guiding you up the stairs with a smile on his lips. 

You didn't exactly know how to feel about this, about all of this. You felt numb. You wanted cry, you wanted to run and scream for help, you wanted to hit him, you wanted to yell at him until your lungs hurt, but you just couldn't. You felt weak, pathetic, helpless. You didn't know what was worse, feeling nothing at all or everything. 

It wasn't long before you were in front of the bathroom. He parted from you only to flip a switch that lit up the bathroom within a split second. It was gorgeous, quite a view compared to the basement you were just raped in. The walls were baby blue with white and yellow accents. The yellow shower curtains were drawn back to reveal a beautiful porcelain bathtub. Jason was known for what he found aesthetically pleasing. He dressed nicely so it was understandable why his house was this way. 

It had been awhile since you were in his house, but the bathroom was the same. You remembered stumbling into it when you were extremely drunk one time. You remembered it because the walls reminded you of how many Blue Moon beers you had that night. Memories of how the relationship the two of you had wasn't just a fairytale. 

Shaking the thoughts away, you glanced back at Jason who was smiling down at you. "I'll be right outside if you need me, okay, honey bunch?" He pressed a kiss against your temple and nudged you into the bathroom with a chuckle. 

You shut the door behind you, your fingers fiddling to lock it with a deep frown on your lips. Your back then hit the door and you slid down it with a quivering bottom lip. You couldn't believe this was happening to you. This had to be a nightmare, this couldn't be real. You couldn't be here right now. 

The next thing you knew, you were shaking. Tears blurring your vision caused you to get up off the floor. You needed to cleanse yourself, you needed to feel clean once again. Walking up to the bathtub, you glanced around the room, sighing heavily as you avoided looking at your reflection. 

It felt like this was all your fault. You should have fought back. He didn't have a gun to your head, you could have stopped him from defiling you. These thoughts made hot tears roll down your cheeks and land in the tub. You curled your lips into your mouth as you sat down on the edge of the tub, hiding your face in your hands. 

You broke down. You completely and utterly broke down. You were holding back your sobs, knowing that if Jason heard you, he'd come barging in. Moving a hand away from your face, you turned on the water to mask your crying. 

You felt so horrible. You had been kidnapped and raped by your ex-boyfriend, and now you were crying in his bathroom. You didn't know what to do or how to feel. It felt as if your eyes were a fountain, pouring out tears that dripped down onto your thighs. 

Before, tears wouldn't fall, and now crying was all you could do. You couldn't handle yourself right now. You wished all of this would go away the second you opened your eyes. This wasn't real, this couldn't have been real.


	7. (NOTE FOR READERS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few words from me because I haven't put up a new chapter in over a month.

This feels weird, y'know, since this isn't another chapter?? I just feel like I should apologize for not updating for like almost 2 months, like wow, I'm so sorry. I've been having intense writer's block and honestly, I can't write as Spencer. I've tried but I didn't think it was good enough so I took a small break. It's probably not good that I took a break from watching Criminal Minds either, hmm.. Well, I'm going to try to put out a new chapter soon! I might just put out this one shot I've been working on for awhile. It's not Criminal Minds it's actually Law and Order SVU bUT WHAT CAN YOU DO?? I'm trash for Barba, fight me. 

Anyways! So, that's a little update and stuff. I'll try to get a new chapter out because you guys deserve it for being so great and giving me kudos and bookmarking this ♡♡ 

Thank you so much for being so patient with me! I'll fulfill your Spencer x Reader needs soon, I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when exactly I'll be updating, I was hoping at least every other day? Who knows when I actually will be able to, however. 
> 
> I'll also add more tags in the future.


End file.
